


Happy Birthday

by GratefulTie



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Serenity (2005), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratefulTie/pseuds/GratefulTie
Summary: Jayne and River have fun making wagers with unsuspecting people.Birthdays, bets and feelings realised.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. First story shared in a long time.  
> not edited. Constructive feedback welcome!

Serenity had landed on Persephone for River’s 23rd birthday, they were in between (mostly legal) jobs and had some ground time to enjoy. It was River who had said that she wanted to go dancing for her birthday and so Kaylee and Inara had found a club that was a good mix of fancy and relaxed for the crew to go and enjoy themselves.

As they walked in the door Kaylee and River headed straight for the dance floor whilst Zoe, Inara and Mal found a booth that had a good view of exits and the dance floor, which left Simon and Jayne to go and sort out the first rounds of drinks.

The night was young so there were only a handful of people dancing to the music, but no one was dancing quite like River. Jayne sat at the booth and watched as Kaylee bopped along to the music trying to convince Simon to join her, Jayne smiled to himself knowing that Simon may need a few more drinks to actively participate in the dancing. Glancing back over to River he could see that she was totally engrossed with her dancing that she didn’t really notice a few young men trying to put some moves on her. _They are gonna be in for a ride if they keep that up tonight_ Jayne thought with a laugh, knowing full well that he didn’t need to protect River anymore than he himself needed protecting _but a second set of eyes never hurts._

Bringing his attention back to the table he could see that the usually stony Zoe was starting to loosen up, retelling the story of when she first caught Wash playing with the dinosaurs when he was meant to be on lookout and somehow that ended up with them hooking up and a very grumpy Mal walking in on them.

Inara was laughing and Mal was shaking his head “It was very awkward for everyone, and I know you said he bothered but I didn’t know he _bothered_ you” he said whilst wiping away a tear

“Well it wasn’t until then I realized he did” Zoe replied with a smile as she got up and walked over to the dance floor, none of them failed to notice how the bronze slinky dress she was wearing clung to her body in all the right places.

 _The warrior woman is on the hunt tonight._ Jayne thought as he watched her go. It was good to see her enjoying herself, that first year after Wash’s death had been touch and go with Zoe. _‘bout time she got out there again._  

“Gonna get another drink” he said to no-one in particular as he got up to go back over to the bar.

After ordering some brown liquor he looked at the booth and saw Mal and Inara being all to cosy and Simon downing several glasses of the bubbly wine before joining Kaylee on the dance floor.

 _Lovebirds,_ he sniggered and shook his head as he sat down on a stool at the bar and sipped his drink.

On the dance floor the music had begun to pick up with faster heavier beats and more people crowding on the dancefloor. Jayne could still make out River dancing, she had her small group of young men still trying to slide in on her dance, but she deftly and subtly shifted her dance every time one of them got too close.  She caught his gaze for a moment and made her way towards the bar.

Grabbing the stool next to Jayne she ordered a Lemon, Lime and Vodka and raised her glass to him.

“Looking good out there Crazy” he said with warmth in his voice, him and River had become close since the aftermath of Miranda, teaching each other their fighting styles, weapon choices and sometimes River got Jayne to dance much to the crews enjoyment.

“You should join me” River replied with a smile “Mal and Inara seem to have taken over the booth for the time being and even Simon is dancing”

“Maybe after a few more drinks, can’t say no to you on your birthday” _Or any other day_ he smiled as he saw that glint in River’s eye that meant she had picked up on that thought.

“’scuse me” one of the young men from the dance floor had made his way over to River, thinking that he had an opening to get her attention he flashed a too white smile “two drinks of what the lady’s got” he gestured to the bartender. “Must be my lucky night, great dancing and a fine lady who knows how to move” he was trying to be smooth, Jayne was trying not to interrupt this fool with his laughter. River was going to have fun with this one.

“Hmm, other than mediocre dance moves and terrible pick up lines what have you got to offer that may interest me?” River responded coolly, not breaking eye contact with him as she downed her first drink to take the one from him.

“I design the latest cruise transports for all the big companies” he smirked clearly impressed with himself, “And I could even get you a look at the penthouse suites before they launch.”

“No need, I already have a room aboard a transport ship that is adequate for my needs.” She deadpanned. “ And you won’t meet any of my needs. I need someone that can keep me warm in the black. And as for something casual – I am just here to dance and drink.”

And with that she walked back to the dance floor winking at Jayne as she turned around.

“What are you laughing at?!” the white toothed man snapped at Jayne.

“I could’ve told you that she wasn’t interested just from watching her dance” Jayne smirked.

“Oh yeah? Well I bet an old Hundan like you wouldn’t be able to get her to dance with you, let alone get a kiss!”

“Is that a bet? How much will you put up?” _this gorram idiot is gonna make my night, Crazy – if ya can hear me wanna make that white toothed wanker jealous?_

Looking across the dancefloor he saw River give a wink. _Game on._

“I will cover you drinks tab and buy you a bottle of the top shelf whiskey and you will do likewise if you loose” the man grinned, there was no way a pretty young woman would accept a moves from this old man, sure he might be well built and obviously work out, but his taste in clothes was mediocre at best and he was rough in his manner.

“Just one more thing - I also want 3 nights in one of them penthouses you mentioned, for seven people, whilst docked.”

“Deal.” The two men shook hands and Jayne finished his drink.

As Jayne made his way onto the dance floor he caught Zoe’s eye as she was dancing with a few of the young men he had seen earlier, he smiled and winked and she nodded in return with a huge grin. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. As he made his way to River he could see just how sensual she looked.

“Not too close – yet” she mouthed at him, good thing he could read lips “can’t make the game finish too quick.”  As the beat got faster everyone started jumping and Jayne had no choice but to join in, the crowd pushing him and River closer. Smiling he looked at her _How we going to go about this hey? Want me to put some moves on you?_ River gave him her famous ‘ _stupid men’_  look and she approach him grinning.

The next song was a slower, many people heading back to the bar or their booths, but River moved closer to Jayne holding her hand out, he grabbed it and pulled her in and the began to dance. It was a very loose tango, but a tango never-the-less.  “Jayne is warm.” River stated as the song finished.

Stepping back a bit Jayne realized just how comfortable he had been dancing like that with River, and that more than a few people were staring. “Let me get cha a another drink” he coughed clearing his throat.

“How about I come with you to the bar. Then we can both catch our breath and introduce ourselves to each other” she said with a wink and grabbed Jayne’s hand and half skipped back to the bar.

 

“Well if that weren’t the most beautiful thing I have seen Jayne do...” Mal said in mild astonishment. Sure he had seen Jayne and River practice dancing in the cargo bay, something to do with being connected with ones body and fighting skills/teamwork. Truth be told he knew Jayne and River had been close as friends for a good while now. And now that River had proven to the crew that she wasn’t a crazy girl, but a fully capable woman who could read brains, he could see that Jayne and River’s friendship was maybe moving towards something more.

Inara sighed “It is good to see them enjoying themselves. Maybe we should dance next and let Simon and Kaylee keep the booth.” Her tone was very suggestive and Mal couldn’t disagree with that.

 

Back at the bar River and Jayne sat a few stool down from mister white teeth, now they were playing the game with an audience.

“So what is your name?” She asked Jayne all to innocently batting her eyes at him. “I am River, like a body of water that is always in motion. Think you can keep up old man?”

Taking the bait he replied “’course I can, and the name is Jayne.”

“Jayne is a girls name” River deadpanned, but he could see the laughter in her eyes

“Well River, it may just as well be, but I can assure you I ain’t no girl.”

Mister white teeth was sniggering as he was listening in, this man named Jayne had no chance. He had to be at least 15 years older than the woman, _River_ , he was paying attention, and no way in hell would he lose this bet, even if Jayne had managed to dance with her.

River leaned over to Jayne “White teeth wants to sabotage you. I am going to the ladies, try to look like a let you down” she whispered in his ear. Then stood up are gave him the eye roll and walked off in a huff.

“Looks like I am going to win that bet.” White teeth said as he took the stool next to Jayne.

“Maybe, but the night is still young and I got a dance out of her, more than you did.”

“Well, _Jayne,_ I am putting a timer on this bet. You have an hour to get a kiss and you win. You don’t and I win. Plus 200 credits.”

“Well that seems fair, but seein’ as you know my name I best get yours.”

“Bentley Acres, Ship Architect”

“Jayne Cobb, Public Relations” They shook hands for the second time that evening.

 

Kaylee and Simon were cosied up the booth enjoying what was left of the bubbly wine. Both quite flushed but enjoying each others company.

“I didn’t know Jayne could dance like that.” Simon said shaking his head “Do you think him and River are..?” his question unfinished

“No, at least not yet.” Kaylee replied with a giggle. “and even if they are you can’t control the heart.”

“I know, I know, she has really grown up the last six years, but sometimes I still see her as little River before the Academy. But I do know that she is very close to Jayne, and that she could easily kill him if he did anything wrong.”

“Well lets hope he doesn’t do anything wrong.” Kaylee giggle and snuggled in to Simon as he kissed the top of her head.

 

River was in the bathroom fixing her makeup when Zoe came in.

“You look happy” She said to Zoe. “charmed any of those young men for an evening with a warrior woman?” the sly tone in River’s voice was not missed by Zoe in the least.

“I have several candidates, but I was thinking why not take two or three?” She replied very straight-faced, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “I honestly don’t know if I will, but it is nice to be admired by handsome young men for a night. And you look like you are having fun out there, that dance with Jayne was certainly something.” She raised her eyebrow questioningly at River.

“Jayne has made a bet with someone that he can get a kiss out of me by the end of the night. What  wasn’t mentioned is that Jayne and I know each other and now we are playing the game.”

Zoe snorted at that “And I am _sure_ that is all it is. That dance was more than a bet River.” Her tone turned more serious “We aren’t blind, we can see what you and Jayne are like together, and it is starting to be more than just a friendship.”

“Maybe, we will see how our game goes. I think it is a good  thing, we both feel like we have more freedom when it is a game.”

Zoe patted river’s arm understandingly. “Do what feels right honey, you deserve it.” And with a laugh she added “Plus it is your birthday, so he damn well better make you feel good.”

And with that River headed back out to the bar to find Jayne and bring the game to a head.

 

Jayne was still sitting at the bar chatting with Bentley about their bet when River walked up in between them.

“Buy me a drink.” River said looked Jayne square in the eye

Jayne gestured to the bartender “two whiskeys” he said with a grin.

“Shouldn’t you at least ask the lady what she wants?” Bentley interrupted “for all you know she may not like whiskey.”

“Oh they were both for me.” Jayne replied as he downed one drink and then grabbed the other

River feigned anger “Rude! Well I should mention that it is my birthday, so I think this one is mine.” And she snatched the drink from Jayne’s hand downing it in one go. Her body was close to Jayne’s, one hand rested on his thigh, shoulders touching. Jayne could smell her sweat from dancing and the whiskey on her breath. Standing up abruptly he grabbed River around the waist, pulling her close.

“You are coming with me. I owe you another dance.” Blue eyes met brown, all softness and admiration came through from the momentary fierceness.

“Better keep up _old man_ ” She replied as she slipped out of his grip.

Bentley was watching astounded that Jayne, despite handling her a roughly had still got her attention and she still wanted to dance with him.

Jayne pulled River close as the music carried on around them, moving as one they danced, not paying attention to the crowd around them, and not even remembering the bet in this moment. As the music shifted into slower beats and the lights dropped low their dance adjusted, it told of respect, two fighters who knew what the other needed and how they saw each other in a more sensual way with either realizing they had.

As the last note played their bodies came together River’s head tilted up as she stood on her toes and she kissed Jayne deeply, a kiss of longing and comfort and Jayne returned the kiss with all its intended meaning.

 _Well looks like you have me caught Riv’. Hook, line and sinker as the tales from Earth-that-was will tell ya. If ya can put up with this old man._ His blue eyes looking at her brown ones as they broke apart.

“I can put up with old if you can put up with crazy” She winked back at him and she hugged into his chest.

_Her Jayne._

 


End file.
